Vampires (Earth-21399)
Vampires are humans who have died and been reanimated by as-of-yet unknown means. Vampires survive by feeding on the blood of living humans, the hunger for which dominates every aspect of their existence, and create new vampires by draining and infusing their own blood into humans. Characteristics Powers All vampires share a set of common supernatural powers. * Immortality: So long as they can continually sate their thirst, vampires are immune to the ravages of time and disease. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Regeneration * Superhuman Senses * Wall-Crawling * Fangs & Claws * Vampire Creation Weaknesses Due to a lack of knowledge, many legends about vampires have attributed them with weaknesses they do not have in reality, like an aversion to religious iconography or running water, an inability to enter homes without an invitation, or a need to sleep in a coffin. However, this does not make vampires invincible. All vampires, regardless of age, share the following vulnerabilities: * Blood Thirst: All vampires need to consume human blood in order to sustain their unnatural existence. The required dosage varies depending on the individual, but all vampires need to feed at least once per evening to keep themselves in shape. Starvation causes a vampire to lose control over its human visage and predatory instincts, eventually driving them into a blood frenzy that lasts one night and drives them to feed on the closest available prey. If the night of frenzying is spent without feeding, the vampire will enter a deathlike coma. * Decapitation: The most reliable method of killing a vampire is to cut off or destroy its head, as their brain would not be able to send the signals necessary to heal itself. * Ultraviolet Radiation: The sun is the vampire's deadliest enemy. Direct exposure to ultraviolet radiation will cause severe burns within seconds, and prolonged exposure will inevitably reduce a vampire to nothing but a charred skeleton and melted viscera. This forces vampires to sequester themselves in lightless environments during the day. * Staking: Another major weakness of vampires is in their hearts. If the heart is impaled or otherwise destroyed, the vampire will fall into a state of deathlike paralysis. It was initially believed that only a wooden stake could do the job, and that destroying the heart killed the vampire, but this is in fact a fallacy. Anything that could pierce the heart, from wooden stakes to knives to bullets, can do the job. However, destruction of the heart does not necessarily kill a vampire, as they will reemerge from their paralysis when the heart regenerates or the stake is removed. * Silver: Silver is toxic to a vampire, charring the skin like a hot branding iron. As a result, weapons made of such material can harm vampires as easily as they would a human, and any injury made by such weapons will take about as long to heal. One other notable side effect is the fact that a vampire's reflection in silver-made mirrors are blurry and distorted, thus giving away their true nature. * Garlic: Vampires are highly allergic to garlic. Its pungent smell can help keep a vampire at bay, and any vampire who consumes garlic will enter a state of anaphylactic shock. * EDTA: A relatively recent discovery made by the notorious vampire hunter Blade, this common anticoagulant reacts explosively with vampire blood, like a highly corrosive acid. Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Earth-21399 Category:Species